


A Lot of Love

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Sheith ABO Family AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Mentioned Thulaz, Only wholesome goodness, Parenthood, Pregnancy, mentioned allurance, mentioned hunay, no tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Years ago, Keith thought that he would never have children. But now, with his young twins being toddlers and being pregnant again, he knew that no chances at all would be further from the truth.





	A Lot of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually did write a continuation like I said I would! I love this AU so much, and I love the support that the first fic had received. I hope you guys enjoy!

_Keith just came back from work,_ just full of joy at hearing the sights and sounds upon first arriving at home. He could hear his children playing in the nursery, and with the news he’d just gotten today, he felt even more excited.

He liked to joke with Shiro that having the twins was the only time that he ever wanted to give birth, but truthfully he wanted as many babies as dynamically possible. He couldn’t get over the fact that he had given life to his two beautiful babies. Now they were three years old, and they were both full of life and excitement. And just thinking about how hopeless he’d felt years ago with having children, he knew that he could tell his past self to keep his head high.

He and Shiro had been trying to get pregnant again ever since the twins’ first birthday, but unfortunately it had proven to be very difficult. Their lives were incredibly busy, with Shiro going back to school to get his Masters and becoming a college professor. Plus, they’ve been socializing and making sure that their current kids had the best lives, making sure to set up play dates and making memories with them. And besides, whenever they did have sex during Keith’s heats, no matter what they did it was unsuccessful.

But finally… _finally,_ Keith got positive results. He’d just found out after a long shift, going to his doctor after several weeks of nausea and fatigue. His smile was tired yet warm, and he had a hand over his currently flat belly.

“I’m home!” he called and walked through the hall. “Shiro? Babies?”

“Daddy!” Two pairs of tiny feet rushed out of the bedroom and hurried to hug their father tightly.

He smiled warmly and held the two of them while kneeling down. “Hi, babies. How was your day?”

“Good!” Reyna giggled. “Coran showed us how to make shapes!”

“Oh yeah?” he grinned as the two of them both gave him kisses on each cheek. “Where’s Papa?”

“Doing laundry.” Ryu held Keith’s hand while they all pulled away from the embrace and looked towards the laundry room.

Keith smiled and let them go back to their room. “I’ll be starting up dinner. I got a surprise for you two.”

“Okay!” They went back to their little game on the floor. He knew it was going to be a pain to clean it all up, but it was worth it to see that his babies were happy.

“They’ve been doing really well with cleaning their own messes.”

Keith was startled at hearing his husband’s voice, and he looked over with a delighted smile. “Then I’ll have very little to worry about.” He gave him a sweet kiss. “How was your day?”

“It’s been pretty good, especially now that you’re here.”

“Here, lemme help you get the laundry in here.” Keith grabbed a pile of clothes as they both went into their room together, leaving the door open. “So, I was thinking that Ryu and Reyna could see Alice this weekend. I know Thace has been begging me for another play date with the kids.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. “What do you think?”

“I don’t see why not. They miss her,” he smiled and put his arm around him. “You’re looking a little tired. You okay?”

“More than okay,” Keith grinned and kissed him again. “I need to tell you something.”

“Something else?” he teased, holding his hand.

“Mhm.” He held his hand carefully and guided it down towards his abdomen. “I’m sure the twins will be really happy. I know I am.”

Shiro paused as he listened to him, looking at him and a big smile forming on his face. “Keith… are you pregnant?”

He happily nodded. “The doctor said I’m about eight weeks along.”

His expression is so warm and proud, his eyes softening. “Wow… Keith.” He held his hands and slowly knelt down in front of him. He grinned while holding his middle. “Another baby! That’s so great, Keith!”

Keith smiled fondly and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was afraid that we wouldn’t be able to have another one. But I’m thrilled that we are.”

“Me too.” Shiro nuzzled his side. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He helped his mate come up to see him, and he kissed him tenderly. “I can’t wait to tell the babies.”

“You keep calling them babies,” he teased and grinned. “It’s adorable.”

Keith pouted. “They will always be my babies.” They kissed each other sweetly again.

“Eww!”

They pulled away, and Keith blushed as he looked at the twins. They were giggling and hiding their faces, and Keith hurried over to meet them halfway while they squealed and ran like they were being chased.

“Come back here,” he teased with a grin, not really caring that he was exerting himself. He loved playing with his children. “I’m gonna eat you two!”

“We don’t taste good!” Reyna chirped and hid near the couch.

Keith grinned and walked over to the kitchen. “You better hope Papa doesn’t find you guys.”

Ryu couldn’t stop giggling. “He can’t find us!”

He made dinner happily as Shiro curiously looked around for the twins. He could see how playful he was with them, pretending that he had absolutely no idea where they were even though it was blatantly obvious with their giggling. He couldn’t help the smile on his face when he heard them squeal again as Shiro finally found them and took them both in his arms. Laughter and joy filled the room, and Keith felt so peaceful. And now they were bringing another baby into this wonderful family.

After dinner that night, the four of them were still together in the living room. The twins were watching one last movie before bed, and Shiro and Keith sat close to each other on the couch, their legs tangled up together while Shiro held his mate. His hand was on his stomach, already thrilled that this new little life was going to be here.

“Ryu? Reyna?” He called the two of them, and they turned their heads curiously.

“Is it bedtime?” Reyna whined.

Keith smiled fondly. “Yes, sweetheart, but I also have something to tell you. Remember? I said I had a surprise. Are you ready?”

“Yeah!” They both were beaming with delight, and they rushed to move closer.

Shiro was happy as he held Keith’s hand, and he can feel his joy radiating in the room. Keith kept his hand in a gentle grasp, resting them on his thigh. “I’m having a baby. In a few months, you two are going to have a baby brother or sister.”

“A baby?” Ryu’s eyes lit up in curiosity.

Reyna tilted her head. “Where is it?”

“The baby’s in my belly,” he smiled.

“You _ate_ it?!”

“No, no,” he laughed a bit as he got off the couch and held his arms out for a hug. The two of them hurried into his embrace. “They’re growing. And they’ll be born in the summer time. What do you guys think? Are you excited?”

Ryu nodded in delight. “Yeah!”

“Was that the surprise?” Reyna quipped. When Keith nodded she shrugged and hugged him again. “Okay!”

Keith smiled at them and led them to their room. “Now babies, it’s time for bed. We’ll have plenty of time to be excited about the baby tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day…”

The twins giggled while he tucked them in for bed. He kissed them both good night, with Shiro doing the same not too long after. And upon going to bed together, the couple have their own ways of celebrating their wonderful news.

\--

_“C’mon, Lucia! Over here!”_

_“Congratulations, Keith,”_ Allura grinned as they all heard the younger children playing together. The older ones were in their own little group, while the toddlers excitedly ran around the backyard.

“Thank you.” Keith was smiling this bright smile, with Shiro right by his side holding his hand. “The twins are very happy.”

“That’s great,” she insisted.

Lance patted Shiro’s shoulder. “Three kids! That’s gonna be wild.”

“What, you don’t want three kids, Lance?”

He laughed sheepishly and blushed. “W-well, I didn’t say that. I was just thinking that it was a great thing.”

“Sure, Lance.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Elisa, careful with that!” she then called.

The older children perked up, obviously a little startled. “Sorry, Mum!”

Milo and Aaliyah were hurrying with Elisa to come back over and eat dinner. The little three-year-olds race too, just because they see the older ones do it. With Pidge, Hunk, and Shay also sitting down, they celebrate together and eat.

They’re so excited together, and the twins loved talking to the others and having a great time. Keith felt so content being around family and friends, and his family growing was a pleasant thought.

“Are you thinking a boy or a girl?” Pidge asked curiously.

Keith smiled. “I dunno. But what I do know is that it’s not twins.”

The whole group of adults couldn’t help but laugh, while with the children the conversation goes right over their heads.

\--

 _“I can’t believe she’s three.” Thace_ sighed wistfully while showing Keith pictures on his phone. Alice was the perfect combination of her parents. Even with her being born premature, she was a picture of health now. Keith had helped him every step of the way to make sure his morale was high while preparing for and raising his baby.

“She’s a sweetheart,” Keith grinned. “I want the twins to come over and see her. They’ve been asking for another playdate.”

“Oh, she’d love that.” Thace hurried to text his mate. “And have you thought of names yet for your little guy?”

“Not yet,” he smiled. “Everyone seems to think that they’re coming a lot sooner than they are. I’m gonna let this baby cook for as long as possible.”

“I know what you mean.” Thace looked at the meter as more cars went by one the road. Most were going at normal speed. “Giving birth was a nightmare.”

“I’m happy, though. I’ve always wanted to have another baby. And I think the twins have been lonely.”

“They have each other,” he teased and laughed. “But they will definitely be happy.”

“Yeah.” Keith’s hand stayed on his stomach. Fortunately, it’s been a very slow day, so he had time to just talk with Thace about their children. They were their whole lives, after all. “We’re both just… so lucky.”

“We are,” he agreed and held his hand. “Your baby’s now giving me baby fever again. Poor Ulaz.”

“Poor _you,”_ he remarked with a laugh. “I’m just kidding. If you _do_ have another baby, we’ll have to plan even more playdates now.”

“Absolutely,” he chuckled.

\--

 _“She’s growing!” Shiro and Keith both_ at the ultrasound, with Shiro excitedly looking at the screen. Ever since his belly started to swell, Shiro insisted that the baby was going to be a girl. He’d said that he felt it in his gut. “Look, Keith…”

“I see,” he grinned while Shiro kissed his hand. “Look…”

“Why isn’t she moving, though?” he frowned. “I haven’t felt her kick once!”

“Baby, you just haven’t felt her yet,” he chuckled. She was a cheeky one, with the timing of her movements being impeccable.

“One day you’ll feel your baby,” Dr. Ryner insisted. “Every pregnancy is different.”

The couple looked at the monitor again, Keith staring longingly at the tiny life. The heartbeat was thrumming in his ears like the rhythm of his favorite song. He felt so much love for his future child that he felt like his heart was going to burst.

“Would you like to know the baby’s sex?” Dr. Ryner asked them curiously.

“I would, very much so,” Keith nodded happily.

Shiro agreed, even though he was already dead set on his prediction.

“Now, you remember last time, where you could clearly see Ryu was a boy?” She gestured to the image. “Now, I can’t see too well because of how she’s positioned. But I can tell you right now that she’s healthy and thriving.”

“Well, that’s great to hear, and…” Shiro paused. “Keith, she said ‘she!’”

“She did,” he grinned and laughed a bit at his enthusiasm.

“I knew it!” he cheered and gave his husband a kiss. “Another daughter… Keith, we’re having another girl!”

“Yes.” Keith smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you.” They kissed each other sweetly, still incredibly excited. “The twins will be so happy.”

“They will.”

They were both lovestruck, and gathering up the pictures of the baby and signing out was a complete blur. They drove back to their neighborhood holding hands, and they stopped at Coran’s house first to pick up the twins. Keith knew they would be happy to spend more time with him once he was off work, but Coran has been a tremendous help for them. They both work such crazy hours, after all.

At Coran’s house, the twins were bouncing with excitement upon their return. They hugged each other, with each child holding Keith’s middle and saying hello to the baby.

“We played pretending we were pirates!”

“Pirates, hm?” Keith smiled. “Did you find a lot of treasure?”

“Yeah!” Reyna giggled and showed him a bunch of paper coins. “Look!”

“We’re rich!” he beamed and kissed their foreheads.

Shiro gave Coran his payment and gathered the twins up. “Thank you again. We’ll call you again if we need your help.”

“It’s a pleasure,” he smiled. “They’re so well-behaved.”

Keith held their hands. “Thank you,” he smiled and led them back to the car.

“Will the baby kick again?” Reyna asked as they were strapped in their seats.

“Possibly,” he told her. “We’ll have to see what happens.”

“You felt the baby?” Shiro gasped in mock betrayal. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“Oh, Shiro…” he smiled and kissed him. “You’ll get your turn. I promise.” They drove home together. “So babies, I found out about something special about the new baby.”

“Yeah?” the twins were smiling so wide.

He looked back at them while Shiro was driving. “The baby’s going to be a girl. You two will have a baby sister.”

“A sister?” Reyna squealed excitedly.

Meanwhile, Ryu was a little upset. “So I’m the only boy?”

“No, sweetie. You’ve got me and Papa,” he smiled encouragingly. “We still outnumber the girls.”

“But I wanted a brother,” he pouted and crossed his arms.

“Ryu, it’s okay…” He reached out and took his hand. “I know you’re going to love your baby sister. And she will love you too, just like Reyna does.”

They went into the house after arriving in the driveway, and they all decided to order pizza for dinner. Keith had been craving pepperoni and anchovies, and he _hated_ anchovies. The twins and Shiro fortunately had their own pie to share, since his cravings were so abhorrent.

That night, as they all watched TV together, Ryu was surprisingly the one that stayed with by Keith’s side. Keith was laying down, and Ryu was resting his head on his belly with a careful hand on top. Shiro sat on the floor and occasionally looked back to give Keith attention.

“You changed your mind, Ryu?” he teased gently.

Ryu nodded silently, a tiny smile on his face. “Can I kiss?”

He smiled gently. Shiro kissed him there all the time, and the twins never really asked before. “Of course, you can. I think she’d love that.”

His son hugged his tummy a little more before giving the baby kisses. Both he and Reyna was so curious and sweet with their baby sister, and that made Keith so happy. And when the baby started to kick, he couldn't help but grin in delight.

“She moved!” Ryu gasped and sat right up, clearly startled.

“She did?” Shiro was on Keith in an instant, his hand resting on his belly while he was anxious to feel. He couldn’t miss this again. And sure enough, she finally let her papa feel her. “Oh! There it is.”

“I told you,” Keith laughed and reached to give him a kiss. “She wanted to keep you waiting.”

“Silly baby,” he grinned and kissed his belly. Ryu followed suit. “Papa loves you so much.”

“Me too?” Reyna piped in.

“Of course,” Shiro murmured and held both twins. “I love all four of you so, so much!”

“Mhm.” Keith watched them fondly. “And he always will.”

\--

 _The two bedrooms were all set_ now. The girls were going to share the original nursery, and Ryu now had his own bedroom. It was a big change for their son, but Shiro and Keith knew he would get used to it. They had the bassinet in their room for when the baby was born. Everything was perfect.

There were no complications, no worries, and no incidents with Keith falling down any stairs or picking fights with civilians during his worst days. It was all perfect, and the twins were excited as ever.

That was, until he realized that he was in the middle of his third trimester in the summer time.

If he thought he was hot before when he was pregnant with the twins, it was _stifling_ all the time now. He could be stark naked in his bedroom with the air conditioning on high, but it was _still_ too hot for him. He had no idea what to do!

They were hoping to remedy that on a playdate at Thace and Ulaz’s house. They had a pool, and the twins loved to play in it with Alice. Keith decided that one way he could get through the heat was if he could go for a swim. He was relaxing in a tube, his large belly submerged in the water.

It turned out to be really relaxing. He smiled while watching the kids play, all three of them wearing floaties and in their own tubes while they splashed.

“Daddy, look!” Reyna floated backward in her tube, with Alice giggling and swimming after her.

“Slow down!” the smaller girl giggled while kicking her legs.

Thace and Shiro went in the pool with them to play while Keith relaxed. Ulaz watched from a distance while setting the table for their lunch. Alice was attached to her father after a while, giggling while Thace swam with her.

“Papa! Uncle Shiro!” Alice squealed and reached out. “Ryu’s getting away!”

“Not for long,” Shiro teased and grinned as he gathered his son up in his arms. Ryu screamed playfully and held his arms out.

“Daddy, come play!” Reyna grinned.

Keith smiled while wading in his tube. “No, I’m a little too fat to play.”

“Oh, right.”

He gasped. “Reyna!” he laughed and gently splashed her. She was definitely his daughter.

“Alright, everyone,” Ulaz then called. “It’s time for lunch! Come out and eat.”

“I’m perfectly comfortable right here,” he pouted as the children, Thace, and Shiro all got out. “No need to help me.”

“Oh!” Shiro blushed and laughed shyly, going back in. “Sorry, love. C’mon.” He carefully helped him out of the tube and out of the pool.

Immediately Keith could feel himself drying off, and he frowned while sitting out in the heat. At least the table on the deck was underneath the shade. But it was still so hot. Shiro gave him a cold rag that he was gracious enough to keep changing it for him so he could be comfortable. Ryu and Reyna were happily eating and talking with Alice. They excitedly talked about playing and how much their fathers loved them. It always touched Keith’s heart to listen to them talk.

“Thank you for lunch,” Keith smiled. “And the kids are having so much fun.”

“You’re welcome,” Ulaz insisted. “It’s always a pleasure to have you over.”

“Daddy, more please?” Alice offered her plate, in which Ulaz gave her a bit more food. “Thank you. Papa, eat!”

Thace chuckled and went back to his food. He’d been in awe while watching Alice and Ulaz that he’d almost nearly abandoned his lunch.

Being parents was the greatest experience Keith ever had. Even with all of his complaints and qualms with being pregnant again, he couldn’t wait to do it all again.

\--

 _It was almost time. Keith was_ having his eighth shower for the day, constantly feeling sweaty in the middle of July. He heard the twins and Shiro laughing and playing from when he was in the bathroom. Those sounds filled him with joy. With the two of them being off, Shiro not having too many courses during the summer break and Keith being on maternity leave, they spent a lot more time with them and were overjoyed over the time that they shared.

As he was washing his hair, he noticed that he was cramping up. It’d been like that for a few hours, and he knew he needed to prepare for when the labor really began. So far so good, with everything being smooth and the cold shower water making him feel a little cleaner.

However, he noticed a serious change when he felt a pop between his legs and warm liquid running down. Why now? He was in the shower, of all places!

“Shiro?!” He turned the shower off and shook as he held onto the wall. “Shiro!”

Soon, his mate rushed in, and he heard the twins’ confused voices. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

“M-my water broke,” he gasped. “Quick, call Shay!”

“Right,” he stammered and gasped. He hurried first to give Keith his clothes. He was running around wildly, grabbing the bags while on the phone with Shay and then the doctor. Keith struggled to get dressed and waited anxiously by the bathroom doorway for his mate. The twins eventually caught on that there was a tense situation, worried that something was wrong.

“Is Daddy okay?” Reyna took her father’s hand.

“I’m okay,” he said gently. “Your baby sister’s going to be born soon. I have to go to the hospital, and you’ll be staying with Aunt Shay and Uncle Hunk.”

“She’s coming?” Ryu gasped and smiled. “I can’t wait!”

Shiro hung up just as he was rushing over to them with the bags, out of breath. “They’re home right now, and we’ll just need to drop them off and head down as soon as they’re taken care of.”

“Okay.” He held Shiro’s hand. “Alright, babies, let’s go. You’re going to have lots of fun at Uncle Hunk’s house with Milo and Aaliyah, and you’ll see your sister very soon—Hah!”

He felt the next contraction course through him as he was speaking, and he held Shiro’s hand in an iron grip. The twins quickly grew worried for him, and that made him feel a little guilty.

“Daddy?!”

“The baby’s hurting Daddy!” Ryu whimpered.

“No, no, Daddy will be alright, I promise,” he said with a pained smile. “Don’t be scared.”

He wished he had more time with the children before he had to leave so soon. But unfortunately, he could feel each contraction getting closer and closer together, and the two parents knew that they needed to leave as soon as possible. It would all be worth it for them once the baby was here.

\--

 _It was hard, but it was_ much easier at the same time. Having the twins was extremely difficult, of course. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. Shiro’s metal hand was in an iron grip, and he bore down while overwhelmed by the different voices of his mate and the nurses. He just focused on Shiro’s voice.

“You can do it,” Shiro insisted while brushing hair out of his face, kissing his forehead.

“S-Shiro, Shiro!” Keith wailed and braced himself during another contraction. All he could say was his name over and over, in hopes that it would make his pain and fear go away.

“Almost over,” Dr. Ryner insisted. “Just one last one.”

As Keith strained again, he paced himself with better takes in breath and a better grip on his surroundings than the first time he gave birth. It helped him tremendously, and even with every inch he pulled through best he could.

 _Finally,_ he felt relief, collapsing back into Shiro’s arms. He could’ve passed out right there if it weren’t for the tiny cries coming from just a couple feet away. His baby…

She was still messy and squirming while the nurse held her, but she was perfect to Keith. He wanted to hold her right away, but Dr. Ryner insisted that they needed to clean her up first.

“Oh, my baby girl…” Keith wept when he got to hold her close in his arms. She was all bundled up and still crying, but he started to ease her stress with the sound of his voice. “Hi… Hi, sweetheart. Look at you.”

“She’s beautiful,” Shiro had been stunned to silence until now. He leaned over to give her head a tiny kiss. He was misty-eyed and overjoyed, as much as Keith was.

“Amy…” he grinned and dried his eyes. “Daddy loves you.”

The couple kissed warmly, with Amy cooing in her sleep. Her noises made them smile against each other’s lips. Keith rested so that Shiro could hold Amy for the first time. Upon first holding her, it brought tears to his eyes, much like when he first held each twin. It was a beautiful thing to see.

\--

 _Keith fixed the pillows so he_ could be more comfortable while holding Amy. Her eyes were open, and she looked so content in his embrace. He smiled gently at the newborn and kissed her forehead, making sure her swaddle was comfortable.

“Your big brother and sister will be here soon,” he crooned. “Papa’s bringing them here. You’re going to love them just as much as we all love you.”

He heard the door open and looked up. The twins were nervously holding Shiro’s hands when walking over, but Keith was so delighted to see them.

“Hi,” he smiled, his voice still soft and tired. “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you, Daddy,” Reyna curiously crawled on the bed, with Ryu following her.

“Ryu, Reyna, this is Amy.” Keith smiled and sat up more so they could see her better.

“She’s so tiny,” Ryu gasped.

Keith gently fixed her hat. “Yes, she is. You two were this tiny too when you were born. And we’re going to be careful with her when seeing her, right?” They both nodded at that. “When we get home, she’ll cry a lot at night, but Papa and I will be taking care of her.”

Amy squirmed and whined a little, which startled the twins. They watched her with widened eyes.

“She’s okay,” he assured them. “She’s just saying hi. Do you want to give her a kiss?”

Reyna smiled and quickly nodded. She leaned carefully and kissed her hat before pulling away. Ryu, however, looked a little nervous to do that. He fidgeted and watched her nervously.

“Ryu, it’s alright. Don’t be afraid.” He held his son’s hand, doing his best to encourage him.

He was indeed curious, and he’d just needed that extra push to interact with his sister. He leaned in and gave the baby a tiny kiss on her cheek. He smiled while looking up at his father. “I wanna help with Amy.”

“Me too,” Reyna giggled.

“Thank you, babies,” Keith grinned. “Papa and I would love that. And one way you can help is being very well-behaved and making sure that she’s happy.”

“Okay,” the twins both insisted, cuddling close to Keith and looking at the baby.

Shiro shifted closer to lay beside them, his arms wrapping around his family. Keith rested his head on his mate’s shoulder, his heart soaring with joy. It was perfect.

\--

 _Keith heard the twins playing in_ the living room while he nursed Amy in the girls’ room. The past couple of weeks had been exciting, but he was a little overwhelmed by how much Reyna and Ryu would dote over the new baby. It was something that both Shay and Allura warned him about and tried to prepare him for. Their love for their sister and their longing to give her attention were so much stronger than he’d anticipated. It was incredibly sweet.

“Ryu and Reyna love you very much,” he grinned and rested more in the rocking chair as Amy suckled. “You are so blessed, sweetheart. And Daddy loves you, your papa loves you… You are a part of a nice, big family.”

The baby cooed against his chest as he helped burp her. She was full now, and the twins were bound to break something with him being away from them for so long. They were growing more hyper and rambunctious as they were growing, but soon they would start pre-school. He didn’t want to think about how much they were getting older already. He remembered when they first had them, and they were both so small and he was so worried that he wouldn’t be able to take care of the both of them at the same time. Now he was more than confident that he did a great job with them. Both he and Shiro did.

He stepped out with Amy in his arms resting. The twins had a movie on, but they were more preoccupied with their toy blocks while they built a castle together. He gently placed the baby down in her swing, and he sat down to join them in their building.

“Daddy, you have to fix that side,” Reyna explained. “It’s not as high as that one.” She pointed to the tower that Ryu was working on.

“Just a couple more blocks,” Ryu said.

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled while fixing it up. “How’s that?”

“Better.” His daughter gave him a high-five and watched them. “Good job, Daddy!”

The three of them all looked up as they heard the door unlock. Shiro stepped in, exhausted but looking relieved to be home. Keith started to stand up, and the twins raced right over to him.

“Papa!” They gave him big hugs, and Shiro took them both in each arm.

“Hi, munchkins,” Shiro grinned and held the two of them close. “How was your day?”

“Fine!” Ryu smiled. “Look at our castle!”

“I love it.” He set them down and took a closer look at it. “You’re doing a great job with it. Can’t wait to see it get bigger.” Shiro looked over at the baby swing, and conveniently enough Amy opened her eyes when hearing the sound of his voice. “Hi, sweetheart,” he crooned and walked over to pick her up. “Hello… I missed you so much today.”

Keith smiled gently and moved closer. He gave his husband a kiss. “Hi, handsome.”

“Hey,” he chuckled. “You’re looking great.”

“You flatter me far too much.” He grinned and kissed the baby too. “Amy, Ryu, Reyna, and I had the best day today. I can’t wait until the weekend starts. I’m thinking that we should go out together, maybe on the boardwalk.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” he insisted with a smile. “The twins would love that, and there’s a lot for Amy to see.”

“Mhm.” He smiled while going over to the kitchen. “I’ll make an easy dinner.”

“Sounds good. And you don’t want to strain yourself. Be careful, okay?” he called and placed Amy in the swing again.

“I will,” he smiled while his family reconnected and enjoyed themselves. His favorite part of the day is observing them and seeing how happy they are. That always made him happy, too.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [sheith blog](http://coming-home-to-you.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http;//twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
